


Three's Company

by nannygirl



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannygirl/pseuds/nannygirl
Summary: Hyde and Jackie's wedding day has finally arrived along with a bought of bad luck that Jackie is convinced is a sign that their wedding shouldn't take place. Especially when she ends up stuck in an elevator with Red Forman and her ex-boyfriend. Will they get out in time for the wedding? Will there still be a wedding to get out for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> Author’s Note: Hi everyone! I know this week I was supposed to update If You Ever Did Believe but I’m waiting for a few of the readers to read the newest chapters take your time if you’re one of them! I also have a lot of writing to catch up on for that story since the past few weeks I’ve been focused on this story. This story was written for the 2018 Zenmasters Anthology on tumble. Was supposed to be a oneshot but turned into a *short* multichapter story. Thanks for stopping by to read, hope you like, please review if you can, and as always, please, Enjoy!

“Oh Jackie, honey, you look so beautiful,” Kitty Forman gushed.

Jackie smiled faintly, looking at herself in the mirror. She really did look like a princess out of a fairytale, and all her friends—even Mr. Forman—were standing around her smiling at the lovely vision of her in her wedding dress. It was everything she had ever imagined this moment being, and yet, something didn’t feel right.

“You know as pretty as you look right now, I bet you’d twice as pretty if you smiled,” the older woman said, her tone sounding more like a song towards the end of her words. She gave Jackie’s shoulders a small squeeze that Jackie was sure must have been a form of encouragement. “Come on, sweetie, smile. It’s your wedding day.”

Turning away from her reflection and looking over her right shoulder Jackie looked at Mrs. Forman and gave her a very forced, almost painful looking smile.

“Think she looked a lot better without the smile,” quipped the other blonde in the room.

A sharp glared was immediately sent the woman’s way. “Laurie!”

The now bored looking blonde, didn’t seem to have a care or regret about her words or what was going on around her. Watching her examine her freshly manicured nails, Jackie tried to remember why she had asked the former boyfriend stealer to be one of her bridesmaids.

“Jackie, honey,” the soft voice of Mrs. Forman pulled Jackie from her thought before she could recall an answer. “What’s wrong?”

Staring at Mrs. Forman and seeing the love and concern in her eyes, Jackie felt her bottom lip quiver. As much as she loved Mrs. Forman, why couldn’t it be her own mother standing beside her on her wedding day, sensing and asking what was wrong? Jackie tried to keep herself together, gazing around the room around them but that only seemed to make things worse. Her lower lip went from quivering to full on shaking before she suddenly burst into tears.

“Everything!” she cried, startling those in the room with her.

“Oh crap,” Jackie heard Mr. Forman say. “That’s it I’m going somewhere where it’s not so wet and weepy.”

“Me too,” Laurie declared, ready to follow her father out the door.

“Laurie, you can’t go,” Donna stepped into help; if Jackie weren’t crying into the shoulder pad of Mrs. Forman’s Mother of The Groom dress, she would have told Donna just to let the girl go. “You’re one of Jackie’s bridesmaids.”

“Just because it has the word maid in it doesn’t mean I have to clean up after her snotty, crying mess,” Jackie practically heard the snarl Laurie must have been wearing, in her tone of voice.

Donna was having none of it, “Yes it does.”

Raising her head up and off Mrs. Forman, Jackie noticed the wet she’d left on the blue material before catching sight of Donna physically dragging Laurie back to the front of the trifold mirror they stood in front of.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Forman,” Jackie apologized between sniffles. When a tissue was offered to her by Donna she snatched it up. “It’s just so many things for the wedding have gone wrong. It’s a disaster! The florists sent three center pieces that don’t match any of the other flowers, people who didn’t RSVP are showing up, and seriously, who confuses white colored tablecloths with eggshell colored tablecloths?”

“Oh sweetie, those are just a few wedding mishaps. Every wedding has them,” Kitty tried to assure, patting the top of Jackie’s hand. “Why when Red and I got married, an hour before the ceremony our wedding rings went missing.”

“Yeah, it happened at my wedding too.” Laurie agreement with her mother caused Jackie to look at her with a suspicious gaze. “When Fez and I got married so he could stay in the country, we ran into one of my ex-boyfriends…” She paused as if remembering another important detail “Well, not so much boyfriend as ex-guy I used to sleep with. And we didn’t so much run into him as he was the judge that married us.”

If Jackie’s stomach was churning, she could only imagine how Mrs. Forman’s felt just based on the disturbed expression that had formed on her face after hearing Laurie’s wedding tale.

“Donna, honey, why…why don’t you say something now? Please,” there was a slight plead in Mrs. Forman’s voice.

“Actually,” Donna said a bit nervously, after giving the request some thought. “Mine and Eric’s wedding ran pretty smoothly last year. Of course, at the first one we planned he practically left me at the altar.”

Jackie’s hand flew to her hand as she recalled that heart wrenching memory her best friend had to live with. “Oh my God.”

“Now you see, don’t those things make your mixed-up flowers and different colored tablecloths seem just a little silly?”

“No!” the dark-haired bride screeched out. She knew Mrs. Forman was only trying to help but she had been a bride once too, she should know that you should never use the word silly around a bride, especially a panicked bride like herself. “All those things that all of you said could still happen to me!” she gasped, staring to lose control of her breathing. “Oh my God, what if Steven and I are cursed and all of those things happen before our ceremony?”

Donna took the lead this time, stepping closer to her shorter friend and putting an arm over her puffy sleeve covered shoulders. Usually having her best friend near her in moments of panic was exactly what Jackie wanted but at this particular moment Donna’s arm was feeling as heavy as the log she thought her lumberjack friend should be chopping at.

Still she didn’t push it off.

“Jackie, you and Hyde aren’t cursed,” Donna said so firmly Jackie almost believed her. “I mean if anything, you guys are saving two other unfortunate souls from the curse of being married to you and Hyde. You guys are made for each other.”

A smile twitched on Jackie’s lips and she could feel her rapid heartbeat take up a more steady rhythm. 

Mrs. Forman smiled warmly. “Jackie, I think you’re just getting a little nervous, which is perfectly normal! I was practically nervously giggling all the way down to the aisle,” she gave one of those nervous little giggles and Jackie wondered if it sounded the way it did all those years ago. 

“The moment I saw Red though, I stopped giggling, stopped feeling nervous, and everything fell into place,” continued Mrs. Forman. “And I’m sure that’s exactly what’s going to happen the moment you see Steven. Everything is going to be fine. You’ve had your wedding setbacks already so from here on out it’ll be smooth sailing! I’m sure of it.”

Just as Jackie was sending a silent but heartfelt thank you with her smile, the door to her hotel room burst open and all four of them turned their heads to find a tuxedo cladded Fez running his hand through the dark mane of hair at the top of his head. 

“Whew, it is really going down like chickens and lizards out there!”

Jackie could feel the panic starting to bubble in her chest again. She had no idea what her foreign friend was talking about but didn’t like the sound of it. She was a fan of neither icky gross lizards or egg pooping chickens. There better not be any that had somehow shown up at her wedding! Looking around at the other women, in hopes of getting a better understanding of what Fez was talking about, Jackie saw that they were just as puzzled as she was.

“Like what?” his wife was the one to ask.

“Chicken and lizards,” he repeated before explaining, “It is an old saying in my home country. It sounds different and more poetic in my language but in English it translates to chickens and lizards. It means that it is raining.” 

Forget the rapid heart beating, Jackie was sure that her heart and somehow managed to drop all the way to her feet, “It’s raining?!”

“Yes, very hard,” Fez confirmed before giving a smile, “Like chickens and lizards.”

“Donna,” Jackie turned to her matron of honor, looking to her for strength, she was after all one of the strongest and bravest women Jackie knew. “It’s raining.”

All Donna managed to say was, “I know.”

“It’s raining!” repeated Jackie, louder this time because perhaps no one had heard her the first time—no one was freaking out like they should.

“Is that not what I have been saying?!” Fez shook his arms at the sky before crossing them over his chest. “But nobody listens to Fez.”

Feeling like she was about to faint, Jackie leaned her right hand and all of her weight against the bridal vanity while her left hand held her head trying to stop it’s spinning, “I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe it. It’s raining on my wedding day!”

Immediately, Donna was the ever-dutiful matron of honor and rushed to the frantic bride’s side. “Jackie don’t freak out, okay? Maybe it’s not that bad and…Mrs. Forman!” In a blink of any eye the woman joined the small huddle. “Isn’t there an old saying about rain on your wedding day being a sign of good luck?

“Well, yes…” 

“Not if you’re having an outdoor wedding, Donna!” Jackie screeched, with a scorching glare in her eyes.

Shocked and more than a little terrified, both Mrs. Forman and Donna froze. They probably wanted to run for the hills but knew it wouldn’t be the best idea right now with the state Jackie suddenly found herself in. Whatever kept them from leaving her, Jackie was very grateful for it.

Suddenly a cackling filled the air, one that sounded almost wicked.

“Boy, maybe you two really are cursed!”

“Laurie!” Mrs. Forman scolded, silencing her daughter’s laughter but Jackie could still spot the hints of the evil smile on her face. She wouldn’t be surprised to learn the evil blonde had been the one to cast the curse on her and Steven’s wedding.

His brow slightly furrowed, Fez looked back and forth between the women in the room. “Who is cursed?”

“Jackie, thinks she is,” explained Donna, the rubbing she did on Jackie’s back seemed to be helping a little.

“Aye no,” Fez spoke in the most sympathetic voice Jackie had heard all day. He stepped towards her and took her hand in his, ignoring the eyeroll coming from the blonde he was married to. “Oh, my goddess, you are not cursed. You are far too beautiful to be cursed.”

Flattery and comfort always did work with her, and this time was no different, Jackie could practically feel her stress began to melt away. “Thank you, Fez.”

“You look as beautiful as your wedding cake.”

Jackie’s brown eyes lit up at the mention of another important part of her wedding that she’d taken months to pick out. She wanted both the taste and the design to be impeccable. “You saw the cake?” she paused, hesitantly asking, “Is it okay?”

“It is more than okay, it is both beautiful and delicious!” Fez beamed with his own dreamy look crossing his face.

“See, Jackie,” Donna gave her a nudge. “Everything’s fine…”

An open palm flew up in front of Donna’s face before she could finish that statement. Jackie didn’t care what Donna planned to say next, what she was more interested in was finding out if she had heard Fez correctly.

“You mean it looks delicious,” she gritted her teeth, hoping he had made a slip up in his English. “Right?”

Fez began to play with his fingers, his big tell that he was not only nervous but had probably done something wrong. He looked to the others in room for help but no one was jumping in to give him a hand; they all avoided eye contact with him, except for Jackie who hadn’t stopped glaring at him as she await his answer.

“Uh…you…aye…”he whimpered. “You, you look delicious is what I mean. Did that work?”

It didn’t.

“Fez.”

“Yes, goddess?” Fez squeaked, like a quivering mouse caught in the corner.

“Did you eat my wedding cake?” she wanted to know. For a moment she thought of asking if he’d had a piece of it, but this was Fez and her perfect four-tiered wedding cake, he could have eaten more than half of it and she wouldn’t have been surprised…she would have been furious of course but not surprised.

His shoulders sagged, and he began to shake his head. “No, no, no. just the little sugary flowers.”

Jackie wasn’t sure what made her more upset the fact that Fez had eaten the candy flowers off her cake or the fact that he had said it like it wasn’t such a big deal! A combination of the two filled, Jackie with fuming rage.

“You ate my candy roses? All of them?”

“Only six of them…Kelso ate the rest!” Fez’s nervousness must have made him try to share the blame with someone else.

Whether Michael had eaten some of her candy roses or not didn’t matter right now. (Of course, if he had he was so going to pay later.) Michael wasn’t there right now, but Fez was. In fact, of all the things that had gone wrong with her wedding so far, he was the only one there who had something to do with it. She finally had someone to direct her anger at.

“I’m gonna kill you!” she shouted, charging towards him.

“Aye!” Fez yelped as he jumped behind his wife.

Hiding behind Laurie would save him though. Jackie had kicked her butt once before and she’d do it again, especially since her foreigner of a husband had eaten her candy roses off her wedding cake!

Donna jumped in front of her, placing hands on her upper arms in attempt to keep Jackie from taking another step closer to Fez and Laurie. “Jackie, stop!”

“Stop? You’re telling me to stop?” Jackie couldn’t believe her ears. “You should have told him that when he was eating my candy roses!”

“Jackie are those things really that important?” questioned Donna.

A frustrated sigh left Jackie’s lips, of course Donna wouldn’t understand, “Of course they are that important. Candy roses are the best part of any cake. They’re my favorite part of a cake. When I was growing up very year on my birthday, I always got a slice of cake with a candy rose on it. Now, Fez, you’re telling me on my wedding day, my special day, I won’t get to have my special piece of my wedding cake with a candy rose on it, because you ate them?”

Fez sounded unsure as he answered, “Yes…”

“Jackie, Jackie,” once again Donna cut in. “maybe the hotel’s chef can whip some up for you? I’m trying to help you, okay? And right now, I think your main focus should be on what you’re gonna do if it’s raining outside.”

“Donna, I don’t think you understand the concept of helping,” Jackie knew her words were snappish but how could reminding her about the bad weather be helpful. Tears prickled at her eyes again. “God, everything is completely falling apart.”

“You know, I’ve never been one to think a couple or a marriage could be cursed…unless maybe you picked up a bad tiki in Hawaii,” Kitty giggled nervously as she went on, her voice gentle as she treaded the point she wanted to make. “But Jackie, honey, I can’t help wondering if maybe you might’ve had better luck if…well, if you and Steven had decided to get married in a church instead.”

During the planning of her wedding Jackie had been as adamant about getting married at the new grand hotel in Point Place as much as Kitty had been adamant about the wedding taking place in a church. Jackie insisted that church weddings were out this season and Steven wasn’t too big on religion in the first place, he’d even suggested they do an outdoor ceremony. So they’d compromised, getting married out in the hotel’s beautiful garden and even allowing Pastor Dave to perform the ceremony. It was a solution that seemed to make everyone happy, Mrs. Forman never brought up the church thing again. 

Until now that is. And now, Jackie found herself wondering if the idea could hold any truth. She looked over at Donna to see what she thought but instead caught the redhead sending Mrs. Forman a stern look that clearly said, ‘Not now.’

Once Kitty received Donna’s message, Donna turned her attention back to Jackie. “Look, Jackie, your wedding hasn’t completely fallen shambles and as your matron of honor I’m not gonna let it.”

Jackie smiled softly. 

“Laurie, Fez, go find out if the hotel has any canopies or a gazebo that we can use outside to cover us from the rain.”

The smile on Jackie’s face grew when she heard Donna giving out orders. She used the word gazebo! Jackie was so proud!

“Fine,” Laurie agreed, much quicker than anyone might have expected. “But only because I don’t want any of Jackie’s bad mojo rubbing off on me.”

“Should I first tell you what happened with the appetizers?” Fez wondered out loud.

“What?”

“No!”

Jackie and Donna shouted together, startling Fez so much so he grabbed his wife’s hand and dashed out the door.

“Mrs. Forman,” Donna looked over at her mother-in-law. “Can you go ask if we can move the wedding ceremony into the ballroom if the rain doesn’t let up?”

“The ballroom?” repeated Jackie. 

Donna shrugged, “Yeah, it’s easier than moving everything to a church last minute. And you liked the chandelier, right?”

“I did like the chandelier,” Jackie nodded, thinking about the very sparkly light fixture.

“You know, who else has a very pretty chandelier?” Mrs. Forman’s eyebrows rose with her question. “The church.”

Again, Donna gave her a sharp ‘Now is not the time’ look only this time around Jackie joined in on sending out her own version of the look.

“I’ll, I’ll just get going,” was the last thing the older woman said before exiting the room.

Once they were alone in the room, Jackie allowed Donna to quite literally, drag her back over to the vanity. The role reversal wasn’t missed by Jackie when Donna practically pushed her down onto the small bench in front of the mirror. 

“Alright, while that’s all being taken care of,” from the corner of her eye Jackie could see Donna pulling up a second seat to the vanity and settling herself in it. “You can fix my make up and tell me all about how I did it wrong and how you think I should’ve done it instead. No sighs or eyerolling from me, I promise.”

The redhead held out a makeup brush, holding it like microphone, but for once the sight of something beauty related brought Jackie no joy.

“I can’t do this, Donna,” she said shaking her head.

“Seriously?” Donna’s face fell into a frown. “The one time I’m actually okay with your criticizing my appearance and you can’t do it?”

Jackie stared back at her. “No, I mean marrying Steven. I can’t do it.”

There was a long pause of silence. Donna was looking at her, not shocked or angry or even sad. Jackie guessed she must have surprised her friend so much that she couldn’t figure out the proper emotion. The notion had surprised herself and as she said the words, she could feel bits of her heart chipping off. However, as her heart was cracking to pieces, her brain reminded her that this was the right choice.

“Jackie,” Donna at last spoke. “You’ve been dreaming about this wedding since you were sixteen and doodling ‘Mrs. Jackie Hyde’ all over your notebooks.”

“No, I wasn’t. That wedding had the right colored tablecloths, the flowers all matched each other, all the candy roses on the wedding cake, no rain and…my parents,” Jackie’s fuming voice softened at the mention of her parents. She still couldn’t believe neither one of them would be in attendance. “And that wedding didn’t include Steven and me having that stupid fight the day before, we still haven’t really made up. This isn’t the wedding from my dreams, Donna, it’s the wedding from hell.”

“Jackie…”

Donna was just going to try to stop her, tell her she was overreacting, but Jackie didn’t want to hear a word of it. 

“Ugh! Why am I talking to you about this?” she pushed herself out of her seat. “I need to see Steven. I have to tell him myself that the wedding is off.”

“No!” Donna jumped up and grabbed Jackie’s arm taking the younger girl by surprise. “Look, I know I’m not the most superstitious person out there, but I do have enough superstition to know the groom seeing the bride before the wedding is just asking for bad luck.”

Jackie shook Donna’s grip off her. “How much worse can it get, Donna?”

Free from Donna’s grasp, Jackie made her way to the room’s exit only to be beaten to it by Donna who must have used her giant Statue of Liberty legs to get there first. Donna stood between Jackie and the door, feet firmly planted in the carpet while her hands held on tight behind her on the doorframe.

“Donna, move.”

She didn’t nudge an inch. “I can’t let you do this.”

Glaring furiously, Jackie made it clear she wouldn’t be budging either. “Move you, big lumberjack before I pinch you.”

“You can’t always get what you want by pinching people, Jackie,” Donna seemed annoyed that she had to remind her of this.

“You’re Donna,” Jackie smiled and bobbed her head up and down. “You’re right.”

Then before Donna could give a thought to the sudden change in Jackie attitude, the pointed toe of Jackie’s white high heeled shoe came crashing into her shin with a force that nearly sent Donna to her knees.

“Ow!” cried Donna as she reached down to grab her injury, letting go of the door frame and giving Jackie a clear pathway. 

Donna was right, pinching couldn’t get you everything, so it was a good thing Jackie had kicking in the shin as her backup plan. It had worked just as she’d hoped.

While Donna continued to whimper in pain, Jackie snuck behind her and carefully pushed open the door to the room. She gave a quick glance at Donna, making sure she had not yet noticed that she had opened the door, when Jackie confirmed the coast was clear she dashed out of the room like it was on fire—and with the luck she was having today it very well could be at some point of the day.

Jackie had never in a million years imagined herself as a runaway bride. But that’s what she was now as she ran down the hotel hallway, with the skirt of her dress hiked up in her hands so that she wouldn’t trip and the soft tulle of her long veil flowing behind her. 

Although she could hear Donna cry out for her as well as cursing her out for the pain she’d inflected on her, Jackie ignored it. She’d apologize to Donna later, right now she needed to get to Steven as fast as she could. It was only then that Jackie remembered Steven’s room wasn’t on this floor of the hotel, he was two floors up.

The sight of the elevators came into view. There were two of them. One was shut while the second one had its doors open and two familiar looking passengers inside—Mr. Forman and Michael. Jackie briefly wondered what they were doing riding the elevator together but didn’t have time to question it. It would only be a matter of time before Donna caught up to her and she needed to break her news to Steven.

“Hold the elevator!” Jackie shouted, scrambling towards the metal doors that were slowly inching together.

She must have looked like a mad woman with the speed she was running at, but she made into the elevator just in time. It hadn’t been the most graceful entrance, she’d tumbled just outside the elevator, but the fall had at least gotten her onto the floor of the elevator just in time to watch the elevator doors shut on a thin white object.

“Oh no,” whispered to herself before clawing and pushing aside the material of her dress until her fear was confirmed. “My shoe.”

That white little stick thing that had been left on the other side of the door was the heel of her left shoe! It was official this was not only the worst wedding day in the world, it was easily one of the worst days of Jackie’s life.

It just couldn’t get any worse…could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, how are you? Hope you’re doing well! Today I have for you the next chapter of “Three’s Company” Thank you so much for all the wonderful support you’ve given this story. It really means so much! I’m glad that you are enjoying it. Now before I start rambling here’s the next chapter! Thank you for stopping by to read, hope you like, please review if you can, and as always please, Enjoy!

Kelso was the first one at Jackie’s side, grabbing her arm and helping her to her feet. “Whoa, Jackie are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Michael,” she answered shaking herself free from his hold, mindful of the wobbliness that came for wearing shoes with different levels of height. 

Michael wasn’t a great source of comfort, even when they had been dating he’d been so clueless of how to comfort her when she was upset that whenever he would try to he would comfort her for a few minutes before ‘accidently’ sliding his hand to her butt. Besides, finding comfort in her ex-boyfriend’s arm, even if innocently—probably wouldn’t help the bad luck this wedding was already fighting a losing battle with.

Jackie was determined to keep her emotions in check, at least for the elevator ride until she got to Steven (he was just about perfect at comforting her), until she saw Red standing behind her. That was when the dam broke.

“Oh, Mr. Forman!” she cried, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face against his suit jacket. The missing warmth of his arms around her was familiar and made her squeeze his torso even tighter. “This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life and instead it’s one of my worst!”

“I…Don’t you have somewhere to go?” Red suddenly barked out.

Even with her face hidden against the older man’s chest, Jackie knew by his angry tone that he wasn’t talking to her. 

“We’re in an elevator, Red,” reminded Michael. “Where am I supposed to go?”

“Just…just turn around and face that corner over there.”

A light pat was felt on the top of Jackie’s head followed by three more, each one more stiff than the last, and was accompanied by the sound of Red’s voice awkwardly repeating, “There…there…there.”

Sniffling, Jackie raised her head and released Mr. Forman from the hug. The flash on relief on his face didn’t go unnoticed by Jackie, nor did the sight of Michael facing the walls of corner where the elevator buttons were located.

“Listen, Jackie, Kitty told me about the rain and the plan of moving the wedding inside,” Mr. Forman said, grabbing her upper arms in a way that was careful not to frighten her but steady enough to make Jackie’s eyes meet his own. With a heavy heart Jackie realized it was the same way he’d held her when they’d had their talk in the kitchen after her father had been sent to jail. “Now, I know it might not exactly be the wedding that you had planned for but everything’ll work itself out in the end. Kitty’s got things under control and if any of these dumbass bellhops give either of you a hard time they’ll have to answer to me.”

Jackie gave him a smile. Just like that fall day in 1978, Mr. Forman was here for her…when her own dad couldn’t be. 

“Thank you, Mr. Forman,” she saw a hint of a smirk on his lips. “But I didn’t come in here to try to catch Mrs. Forman. I need to see Steven.”

A puzzled frown formed on Mr. Forman’s forehead, “Steven?”

“Yes, and don’t tell me that it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding,” a pointed finer accompanied Jackie’s warning as she stepped a few inches away from Red. “Because at this point I don’t care about tradition or who I have to kick in order to see Steven.”

Mr. Forman’s frown was still present, but it looked less confused and not completely angry. Maybe she was reading it wrong, but Jackie thought she could see a he looked quite impressed too.

“Look, you can see who ever the hell you want. Whether it’s breaking tradition or not, I just don’t care,” his words made her smile tug upwards. “What I was gonna say is Steven’s room is two floors up, this elevator’s going down.”

“What?” with all that was going on Jackie realized she must not have noticed the direction the elevator was traveling “It is?

He nodded, “I’m heading down to the bar to check the Packers’ score.”

“Oh.”

Just as Jackie was about to add ‘catching the wrong elevator’ to her growing list of things that had gone wrong today, the elevator magically began to shift upwards.

“Wait, Mr. Forman,” her hand shot out to clutch his sleeve. “Do you feel that? The elevator started moving up!”

“What?” he paused and must have felt the change in direction because the next words out of his mouth were loud and directed at one of the lift’s corners. “Kelso, what the hell did you do?”

Wordlessly, Michael turned around with his open palms held out in front of him. He was attempting to tell Mr. Forman that he hadn’t pressed any buttons, but it looked like he was trying to keep Mr. Forman from shooting him.

“No, wait, Mr. Forman!” Jackie cried out when she saw Mr. Forman preparing to fix things into the properly working order. “Can I just get to Steven’s room first and then you can go check the score? Please?” 

She gave one of her infamous pouts that she knew no man could say no to.

“Fine, but just because it’s your wedding day,” Red muttered however, before Jackie could celebrate the power of the put, he pointed a firm index finger at her. “And the Packers better not score any touchdowns while I’m in here.”

Jackie smiled and nodded her head. “Thank you, Mr. Forman. Michael, will you press 7 please?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Kelso jabbed his finger at the button on the panel that was labeled with the number seven and it instantly lit up. Smiling her thanks, Jackie then looked up at the dial indicator above the elevator doors that told its passengers what floor they were on as well as which one they were approaching. Currently the brass arrow was pointing at number six slowly moving towards the number seven—the floor where Steven’s room was located.

Faster and faster, her heart beat as the arrow inched closer to 7 until finally it reached it. However, instead of stopping as Jackie had expected it to, the elevator kept moving up and so did its indicator, telling her that they were moving past the seventh floor and up to the eighth. 

Her brown eyes darted over to her ex-boyfriend. “Wait, we missed it. Why did we miss it?”

“What?” Mr. Forman sounded confused; he’d probably tuned everything out once he agreed to hold off checking the Packers’ score a little longer.

“We’re on the eighth floor going to the ninth,” Jackie explained after taking a glance at the still moving indicator. Worry was starting to fill her once more, “We skipped Steven’s floor!”

Red went from frowning at Jackie to full on scowling at the man behind her. “Kelso, what damn button did you press?” he demanded to know.

“She told me to press seven!” Kelso raised his own voice, but it didn’t sound very angry or for that matter scared…

Even without glancing at the pointer Jackie could feel the elevator continuing to move them upwards.

“Now we’re on the ninth floor going to the tenth! No one even pressed the tenth button!” Jackie felt her chest tighten and her voice increased its pitch. Were they riding some haunted elevator?

“Yeah,” Kelso said with an odd sort of scoff. “It’s pretty weird that the elevator’s disobeying us…pfft...” 

He’d accidently let out a laugh that he tried to cover up with a cough, but it was too late. Jackie had heard it and she knew that laugh was not a sign of a good thing.

Jackie’s teeth were clenched, and her eyes were glaring daggers, “Michael…”

“What the hell did you do?” Mr. Forman demanded to know, he hadn’t missed Kelso’s laugh either.

Seconds after Red’s booming question filled the elevator the compartment began to shake. For a moment, Jackie thought Red’s anger and loud voice had caused the trembling but there was an even louder booming sound that accompanied the shake as the lights flickered a few times and then the elevator just stopped.

“Oh my God!” Jackie nearly screamed, her hands reached out until they finally gripped onto something that happened to be Mr. Forman’s arms. She looked at him and saw the concerned lines etched onto his face. “Did we stop moving?”

He nodded, “We stopped moving.”

“Mr. Forman, the elevator stopped moving!”

“You figured that out, huh?” his reply was dripping with a sarcasm tone that Jackie barely caught note of. 

“We’re stuck!” her nails retracted from where they’d dug themselves into Mr. Forman’s arms and her hands flew up to cover her face. She wanted to burst into tears. “I can’t believe this! I got stuck in an elevator on my wedding day! How can this be happening?”

“Aw come on Jackie,” Michael’s arm wrapped itself around her shoulders, but Jackie was too upset to push him away. Plus, the soft comforting voice he used was sort of soothing. “You didn’t just get stuck, you got Wedding Burned! Oh yeah!” 

“What?” Jackie shouted, a deeper louder echo followed from Mr. Forman.

“Wedding burned,” repeated Michael, grinning like the dumbass he was. “Man, I got you so good!”

Jackie’s uneasy stomach had finally settled itself but she now found her head was pounding with her anger. “Michael are you telling me that this,” her hand waved around them. “Us, getting stuck in the elevator, was all a burn you planned?”

Goofy grin still in place, he shook his head back and forth. “No, not just a burn, a wedding burn!”

“You burned me on my wedding day?!” 

Her screeching startled her ex-boyfriend enough to make that big smile of his shrink a few inches in size. 

“Well… I didn’t mean to. My original plan was just to get Red stuck in here.” Kelso explained, ignoring the glare coming from Mr. Forman and instead continuing to speak. “But then you got inand I got to make a bigger burn. A double burn!” His grin doubled in size at that thought, “A double wedding burn! Oh! And a burn on the bride, oh yeah! I am the King of Burns, baby!” 

Mr. Forman scowled at the Kelso spectacle happening before them. “Kelso, you say burn one more time and my foot is gonna burn its way into your ass.”

That wiped the grin right off Michael’s man-pretty face.

“Oh man, I bet that would burn,” he thought out loud before quickly realized he’d said the taboo word; his hand flew to his mouth as his eyes widened. “Oh wait! No, I didn’t mean it! Jackie, stop him!”

Like a terrified jackrabbit scurrying away from its predator, Michael hopped behind Jackie and used her tiny form as his human shield; the weight he’d pressed into the hand that held onto her shoulder nearly caused Jackie to stumble over and lose her balance—it didn’t help that she was already hobbling on her one heeled shoe.

“Mr. Forman, wait,” Jackie was standing between the two men, holding a halting palm in front of the balding one. “This is supposed to be my wedding day. I’m the bride. So, if anyone is going to inflict bodily harm on Michael for getting us trapped in here it should be me.”

Using her one good heel, she spun around to her first love, but he only scoffed in her face.

“What? You’re gonna kick my ass?” he asked, not at all afraid.

“No,” she shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him. “But I will claw your man pretty face up.”

Michael’s hands flew up to cover to what he called his moneymaker. “No!”

“Then fix the elevator,” Jackie made sure he knew she meant business, taking a uneven step toward him.

“What?” he backed up against the wall, confused and afraid. “No, I can’t.”

Jackie’s brows furrowed deeper. “What do you mean, you can’t?”

“Well, you know I’m better at breaking things than I am at fixing them,” Kelso nervously replied from his cowering position against the right wall of the elevator.

There was no point in arguing with the truth, so Jackie turned to her other inmate. 

“Then Mr. Forman, you fix it,” her tone was now less threatening. “You’re good at fixing things.”

“I don’t know anything about elevators, Jackie,” came Mr. Forman’s response.

“Oh, right,” Jackie’s shoulders sagged heavily. “They didn’t have elevators when you were young like us.”

He frowned, “I’m not that old.”

“I don’t know, Red, you are pretty old,” commented Michael from the peanuts gallery. 

The frown that has been directed at Jackie was thrown at Kelso in a much angrier form. “You go to your corner.”

While giving a big display of exaggerated annoyance, Michael did as he was told and returned back to the corner Mr. Forman had previously sent him too. Momentarily, Jackie thought about suggesting they move his corner away from the panel of elevator buttons but figured he couldn’t do much worse than he’d already done by getting them stuck.

Besides she had bigger issues to deal with.

“What are we gonna do, Mr. Forman?” that tightening in her lungs was slowing creeping back up on her. “We’re stuck in this elevator…this tiny, small elevator….are these walls starting to close in or is that just me?”

Her claustrophobia, or maybe it was her uneven shoes, made Jackie lose her balance but Red was able to catch her before she fell again. 

“Get ahold of yourself, Loud One. Come on, you’re stronger than this,” Red’s voice was as firm as the grip he held her up with. “Look, we’re gonna get out of here…”

“You mean you figured out a way to fix the elevator?” Jackie’s face lit up with hope. 

“Well, no,” he coughed. “But eventually someone from our party of dumbasses will come notice one of us is missing and come looking for us. Or the hotel management will realize one of their elevators has crapped out. We’ve just gotta wait.”

Jackie rapidly shook her head at the suggestion. “No, no. I can’t just sit here and wait. Burkharts don’t wait. We get waited on.”

The lines on Mr. Forman’s forehead crinkled slightly. “Well, you’re practically becoming a member of my family today and my family waits.”

Hearing him say that she was becoming part of his family, Jackie couldn’t help the sad smile that managed to crack onto her lips. If he only knew about her plans of calling off this wedding.

“Unfortunately, sometimes we end up having to wait longer than we’d like,” he tacked these words onto his previous statement.

She dropped her head into her hands and groaned, “Oh God!”

“Hey, you’re the bride, kid,” Mr. Forman quickly reminded, and she lifted her head back up to meet his eyes. “You’re an important part of today. It won’t take long for before someone notices you’re gone. You’ll be out of here in time for your wedding, I know it.”

Smiling faintly, Jackie nodded her head. Mr. Forman had a point, it wouldn’t take long for someone to notice she was gone, heck Donna had seen her take off. Jackie just hoped her matron of honor wasn’t too badly hurt to let the others know she’d taken off or worse think that she’d pulled a full on runaway bride and left the building. She would never do that to Steven, which was why Jackie hoped they would get out of the darn elevator a good few minutes before the wedding started. Her feelings about the wedding still weren’t on the positive side but the last thing she wanted was to leave Steven at the altar; even if he could forgive her for it, she didn’t think she’d ever be able to forgive herself.

“Red’s right,” Michael said as he approached them “’Sides the waiting part won’t be so bad. It’s just the three of us in here.”

Jackie sighed, doing her best to keep her small smile in place. “I guess, three’s company.”

“Yeah,” he let out a hearty chuckle then suddenly stopped. “Aw man, if I’d known this was gonna happen I wouldn’t have gotten Red stuck in here with us. I would’ve made it more like Three’s Company the show and waited for a hot blonde chick to get in the elevator. Like Laurie, would’ve been a good one. Man, then we could’ve had some real fun, Jackie.”

It wasn’t until Michael stopped running his mouth that he caught the unamused, angry glared that Jackie and Red were sending his way.

He heaved out a sigh of disappointment. “Yeah, I know, go to my corner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!
> 
> Just one more chapter to go! Hoping to have it up next Sunday if not sooner :D
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> Author’s Note: Hello everyone, sorry I’m a bit late in posting this final chapter. Ended up changing bits of the ending as I typed it out. It’s here now thought and I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry, it’s a little longer but I couldn’t split it anymore, plus three chapters was more fitting to the title. Don’t you think? Thank you for all of the incredible support you all have given this story. It was a fun one to write. Don’t wanna ramble too much so let’s get to it! Thank you so much for stopping by to read, hope you like, please review if you can, and as always, please, Enjoy!

“ _Six hundred seventy-eight bottles of beer on the wall, six hundred seventy-eight bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around six hundred seventy-seven bottles of beer,_ ” Michael sang wearily, which he had every right to be given the fact that he’d started the song with a thousand bottles of beer.

“Kelso,” the sound of Mr. Forman’s stern voice made Michael stop mid-song. “You keep singing that damn song and I’m gonna hit you over the head with one of those beer bottles.”

“Red, there’s not really any beer bottles on the wall,” Michael said, as if he really needed to clear up Mr. Forman’s confusion. “If there were this whole thing would be a lot more fun!”

Mr. Forman was shaking his head as he approached Jackie, who was standing in her own corner. “Can you believe this kettlehead?”

“Huh?” she had been hearing what was going on around her but hadn’t really been listening. “Oh, yeah. He’s a dumbass.”

Jackie really had no clear idea of why Mr. Forman was so annoyed with the third party in their little captivity, but figured saying those words would not only be the safest bet but held some real truth to them too.

“Think I might have to come up with a new name for you,” commented Red.

“What? Why?” Jackie pulled herself away from her thoughts long enough to ask this. Even though the nickname Mr. Forman called her by wasn’t the cutest or the prettiest but compared to some of the names he called the rest of her friends it did sound more like a term of endearment—in its own way.”

He shrugged casually. “Well, you’re not being the talkative loud one you usually are.”

“Oh, sorry,” her eyes averted downwards as she said her apology. “I guess I’m just too upset to talk very much.”

When a long silence followed her confession, Jackie lifted her head back up to find the sight of Mr. Forman covering his top lip with his lower one while nodding his head and looking in a direction that was not hers.

She frowned. “Don’t you wanna know why?”

When Mr. Forman looked back at her, she could tell she’d surprised him by her question.

“Not really,” he said rather bluntly, making Jackie wonder why she even bothered to ask. “But since my only choices are asking you about that or singing with the kettlehead over there…what’s the matter with you?”

It may not have been the phrasing Jackie would have liked the question to be asked in, there was little to no concern in his tone, but stuck in this elevator she knew it was the best she was gonna get. Besides she really needed to talk about things, she couldn’t hold it any longer.

Jackie drew in a deep breath, “I wasn’t going up to see Steven just to see him,” she began, looking up at the older man and catching his puzzled look. “I was gonna call off the wedding.”

“Call off the wedding? Why?”

“Because,” her hands came up to cover her face, not out of sadness but because just thinking about it all made her frustrated. “Because this whole wedding has been nothing but one disaster after another,” she tore palms away and slid down the wall she was leaning against. “The florists delivered some random flowers that don’t match with any of the other flowers, half of the table cloths are the wrong color, it’s raining outside, the heel of my shoe is broken, and now I’m stuck in an elevator. And I’m the bride! This shouldn’t be happening to me!”

The volume Jackie spoke in lowered with her gaze. “It’s like the universe is trying to tell me that Steven and I shouldn’t be getting married by sending me all this bad luck.”

She watched Mr. Forman sigh before carefully lowering himself onto the elevator floor next to her.

“First of all, Jackie, there is no such thing as bad luck,” the strong tone of voice Red used to say these words almost made Jackie believe them. “But there is such a thing as being a dumbass…or in your case, in knowing a dumbass.”

“You guys?” a worried voice called out, causing Jackie and Red to look over at Kelso seated in his corner. “I know this was my burn and it was a freakin’ awesome one, but….but what if no one finds us for days? We’re gonna die in here!”

Mr. Forman looked at Jackie, titling his head in Michael’s direction. “See what I mean?”

“No, Mr. Forman,” she shook her head. “Michael might be the cause for getting us stuck in this elevator, but I can’t blame him for everything else…even though he did eat the flowers off my wedding cake.”

Michael was no longer wallowing in despair and instead cowered a bit while trying to avoid making eye contact with the sharp glare Jackie was sending his way. Meanwhile Mr. Forman looked just plain confused.

“You’re eating flowers now, dumbass?” based on the deep scowl on his face he obviously thought they were talking about real flowers and not decorative candies. “You’re hanging around the foreign kid too much.”

“He was there too. But I can only blame the candy roses on Michael and Fez, everything else is all on me and Steven. We had a fight the day before and never got the chance to make up for it. That must have been the start of it all.”

There was a faintly curious expression on Mr. Forman’s face, but he never asked anything, allowing Jackie to continue.

“Ugh, it was such a dumb fight,” her frustrating was boiling over once more. “The more I think about it the more I can’t believe we actually fought about it.”

Red gave her a small smirk, as if saying _‘Isn’t that the way most arguments go?’_ and despite herself a meek smirk played across her lips.

The smile faded away as she thought about another important detail of her bad luck wedding. “You know neither one of my parents is coming today.”

Through her blearing eyes Jackie saw him nod his head. “I heard.”

“All my life I dreamed of Daddy walking me down the aisle. I knew he probably wouldn’t be able to when he went to jail, but I thought maybe my mom could do it and it would sort of be like he was still here. Instead my mother booked a cruise on the same week as my wedding after I told her our wedding date and I’m stuck walking myself down the aisle.” She sniffled and let out a laugh that sounded much more like a scoff. “How pathetic is that?”

“If I got married today,” Jackie closed her eyes and shook her head, after everything that had happened it was hard to imagine this being her actual wedding day. “It wouldn’t be the wedding of my dreams.”

“But would it be to the man?”

“What?” Jackie frowned, confused by the choice of words Mr. Forman had chosen to voice.

His suit covered shoulders shrugged. “Just something to think about it.”

Jackie was still confused by what Red was trying to tell her. Her focus was drawn to the words ‘The Man’…maybe Mr. Forman had been talking to Steven and was referring to government?

“Look Jackie,” Mr. Forman’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re not born with bad luck and you can’t be cursed with bad luck either, even if it’s by the universe. You make your own luck.”

She wasn’t so sure that statement was true. If she could make her own luck she’d be having a better case of it, especially on her own wedding day!

Mr. Forman continued to speak, “I think your problem is you’ve run into a couple of wedding mishaps and you let your nerves get the best of you.”

“I am not nervous,” Jackie replied, putting up her defenses but they didn’t seem to be working because Mr. Forman just smirked back at her.

“Like hell you’re not. This is your wedding day, everyone’s nervous on their wedding day,” he told her and she began to wonder. “I’ll even admit, I was nervous the day I married Kitty.”

Her eyes widen, both at the revelation and the fact that it was exactly what she’d been wondering about.

“You were?” she couldn’t imagine what a nervous Red Forman must have looked like. Maybe like Eric but less twitchy and not as skinny?

Red nodded, and to Jackie’s surprise, continued to share the memory. “I hadn’t seen Kitty in twenty-four hours because she was a stickler for tradition. And I was about to stand in front of a crowd of a hundred people in some monkey suit, it was exactly my idea of fun. But I had something with me that kind of helped me through it…”

Jackie had been hanging onto every word of Mr. Forman’s story that it confused her when he trailed off from his words and stared at her, studying her face as if it would help him make a decision.

“I lent it to Eric on his wedding day and planned to pass it down to Steven today,” he reached into his inner pocket of his jacket. “But I think you could use it more.”

Curiously Jackie watched Mr. Forman and his actions of retrieving the object from inside his suit, even craning her neck a bit to get a peek. Part of her, began to think her luck might just be changing, after all getting an unexpected present was definitely a good luck kind of thing! For the first time in the past few hours she felt happy and excited, that is until she saw the miniature bottle Mr. Forman was holding out to her with its black label and dark amber colored liquid swishing inside.

“You were gonna get Steven drunk on our wedding day?!” She asked in disbelief.

“No!” He was swift to dismiss the idea. “This is the bottle I had with me when I married Kitty.”

Jackie’s eyes widened even more. “You were drunk when you married Mrs. Forman?! Does she know?”

“No, she doesn’t know, because I wasn’t drunk.” The scowl he wore told Jackie he was already regretting his suggestion to bring the bottle out. “Look at the damn seal.”

Taking the liquor bottle into her own hands, Jackie lifted it up closer to her gaze and saw that the black plastic wrapped at the top of the bottleneck was still intact. And now that she had a better look at the bottle, she could see not only was the label cracked and faded in some places but the contents were quite full.

“It’s not broken,” she said referring to the seal, still not quite sure of the entire meaning behind this bottle.

Mr. Forman nodded then pointed his finger at the bottle. “My buddy Frank gave it me while we were getting ready for the ceremony, said drinking the bottle would be an extra shot of courage.”

Frowning slightly, Jackie couldn’t help thinking that Frank’s actions sounded like something Michael would do.

“Yeah, I had my own kettlehead of a friend,” Red said as if he’d read Jackie’s mind. “Of course, he never got me stuck in an elevator.”

Jackie giggled when he added this, making sure to throw his voice to ensure that the current kettlehead had heard him too.

“Anyway, I knew Kitty would kill me if I was drunk when we said our vows, so I never opened it. Just stuck it inside my jacket and somehow, even though I never opened it, having it with me gave me the courage to wait for Kitty at the end of the aisle in front of all those people.”

“So you know, if you wanna hold onto it,” Mr. Forman looked down at the bottle and coughed before clearing his throat. “It you know, it might give you some of that courage.”

Her eyes were filling with tear again, but this time they weren’t sad or frustrated tears.

“Hell, it might even give you some of that good luck you’re looking for,” he added with a smirk.

“Thank you, Mr. Forman.”

And then, even though she knew he would hate it, Jackie leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. When he began to gently wave her off of him she pulled away and giggled. That was when it hit her, both her and Steven’s parents would be missing from their wedding but in a way, they did have something better, they had the Formans.

“Mr. Forman, do you think…”

“ _Jackie?_ ”

The calling of her name made Jackie cut off her question before she could finish it. She knew that voice. Her heart knew that voice, her heart could feel that voice.

Scrambling to her feet and nearly falling over—she’d momentarily forgot about her broken heel—Jackie rushed over to the sealed elevator doors. “Steven?”

“ _Jackie?_ ” he called again, this time his voice was louder, closer. “ _Are you in there?_ ”

Jackie leaned her cheek against the right side of the double metal doors and spoke into the crack that split the door down the middle. “Yes! Steven, I’m in the elevator!”

_“I know,_ ” she heard Steven assure her and then in a not as loud voice he said, “ _Fez, go tell maintenance she’s on the ninth floor._ ”

Weights of worry were being lifted from Jackie’s shoulders and she found herself smiling again. As she looked around their little quarter, Jackie saw she wasn’t the only one who was happy about their rescue, both Mr. Forman and Michael were now standing, and Michael had thrown his arms around Red for a celebratory hug. Only Red wasn’t that happy and with a scowl he shoved Michael away him.

Jackie laughed at the sight. She felt so happy, so relieved. Steven was here and he was going to rescue them and…wait, did he say ‘I know?’

“Steven, did you say you knew I was in the elevator?” Jackie returned to her spot at the door.

“ _Yeah_.”

He’d know she was in the elevator without her having to tell him, maybe he’d felt her in his heart too. Hope fluttered Jackie’s stomach at the possibility of her and Steven being able to communicate and feel each other’s emotions even when they weren’t near each other, maybe they really were meant to be. Maybe they should be getting married.

She had to ask, “How did you know?”

“ _Found your broken heel in the front of the elevator over on your floor,_ ” Steven’s voice explained to her.

“Oh Steven,” she cooed, it might not have been a feeling of the heart but finding part of her shoe behind did have a Cinderella feel to it and she’d always wanted to be a princess on her wedding day. “Oh Steven, that is so romantic!”

With her face still pressed against the door, Jackie moved her left hand in front of it and pressed it into the cool metal too. She might not have been able to Steven, but she imagined that on the other side of the door he was doing the exact same thing and their hands faces would be touching if not for the stuck doors.

“ _Jackie, man,_ ” Steven’s voice started to sound worried again. “ _What were you doing going on the elevator right before the wedding?_ ”

Pulling her head off the door, she stole a look at Mr. Forman, hoping he would tell her whether or not she tell Steven that she wanted to call off their wedding. However, he just looked back at her, his expression telling her that she needed to figure it out on her own.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Jackie began to speak, “I was going to see you. I needed to tell you something…something about the wedding.”

“ _What’s wrong with the wedding?_ ”

“Everything!” this time Jackie dropped her forehead against the elevator doors. “Michael and Fez ate the candy roses off the cake, my shoe broke, it’s raining…”

“ _I know, but hey_ ,” Steven’s voice had hope laced in with its usual Zen. “ _Fez and Laurie were able to get ‘em to put up some big canopy things. They’re real classy and stuff. You’re gonna love ‘em._ ”

When the idea of canopy covers had first been suggested by Donna, Jackie hadn’t been very convinced. She didn’t want to get married in a tent. Hearing Steven assure her that she’d love them though, she believed him and actually felt excited to see these canopies.

She tried not to tear up. “You mean we can still have our outdoor wedding?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” his assurance made Jackie shut her eyes and sigh, a new grin breaking onto her face. “ _And Laurie flirted with the guy so there’s no extra charge on the tents_.”

Not being a fan of the canopies being called tents, Jackie remembered the other disasters of the day. “Well, that’s not the only thing that’s gone wrong today. The tablecloths don’t match and the florist sent over three centerpieces that don’t match with any of the other flowers and…”

Faint laughter floated into the elevator from the other side of the door and Jackie suddenly filled with rage.

“Are you laughing?” she demanded to know and when she was answered with more laughter she shook her index finger at the elevator door. “Steven Hyde, if you’re laughing I am going to kick you in the shins the minute I get out of here!”

“ _Sorry doll,_ ” he sounded like he was at least trying to control his laughter now. “ _But you’re gonna have to blame me for those flowers not matching. I ordered three centerpieces that were supposed to go over on our table at the reception._ ”

Jackie felt like she’d just heard Steven speak to her in another language. She knew he was talking to her and she’d heard his words but she didn’t understand them. They couldn’t be true, could they? She looked over her shoulder at Mr. Forman and Michael, but they looked just as lost as she felt.

“What?” she shook her head, it didn’t make sense. “You? Why?”

“ _Didn’t you see the kinds of flowers they were?_ ”

“All I saw was that they weren’t my flowers, the flowers I had picked out,” she admitted feeling a tad guilty for not noticing much else.

“ _They’re the flowers that made up the corsage I got you when we went prom together,_ ” his smirk could practically be heard in his voice. “ _You know, our first ‘un-offical’ date._ ”

She gasped, her hand flying up to cover he mouth, as her eyes began to water. “Oh, Steven!”

The moment she thought back to those mismatched centerpieces, she knew he was right and she hated herself for not noticing it sooner. If she had that would have been one less thing to put on her list of bad luck occurrences. At least now she could cross it out, along with the rain, her missing parents, and with Steven here she had hope that she’d get out of this elevator soon too. Maybe things were starting to look up, she wasn’t exactly sure but one thing she was positive of was that she had been wrong. So very wrong.

“Oh Steven!” she cried again, this time nearly breaking down into tears. “I’m so sorry!”

_“Sorry? Sorry for what doll?”_ Steven sounded worried, panicked almost, like he wished he could be there to hold and calm her.

Jackie pressed herself closer to the door, wishing it would open and let her see her Steven. “I’m sorry for that fight that we had the other night. For saying that you didn’t care about our wedding. You do care, you really do care.”

“ _Hey, I’m marrying my chick. ‘Course I care._ ”

“Man, Hyde,” Michael’s laugh ruined the sweet moment. “You’re such a girl, remembering flowers and stuff.”

“ _Kelso? What the hell?_ ” Jackie’s tears stopped at the angered tone Steven’s words came in. “ _Jackie, is Kelso in there with you?_ ”

Worried that the bad luck was going to build up again, now that she thought things were getting better, Jackie struggled for words, “I…”

“Yeah, I burned her and Red really good,” Michael managed to answer for her. “So good I got me too.”

“ _Red, man, you in there too?_ ” Steven sounded less angry, probably because he knew if Red was in there too he didn’t have to worry about Michael too much.

“Unfortunately,” Mr. Forman grumbled loud enough so Steven could hear.

_“Mrs. Forman,_ ” again Steven’s voice carried off like he was calling out to a distance. “ _Found Red, he’s in there too._ ”

Moments later they heard Mrs. Forman’s relieved voice. “ _Oh, thank goodness._ ”

“ _Red, man, we’re gonna get you guys out of there._ ” He assured, probably concerned with Red’s heart and being trapped in a small room with Michael. “ _How much longer?_ ”

“ _Just about got it,_ ” an unfamiliar voice, maintenance maybe, replied back.

“ _Jackie, move away from the door,_ ” Steven instructed, and Jackie’s heart fluttered, maybe he could feel where she was.

Doing as she was told, Jackie stepped back away from the elevator doors. And did so just in time because mere seconds later the elevator doors slid open revealing the hotel hallway and the three people standing in it. However, there was only one person who Jackie had her eyes on. _Steven_.

Steven who looked incredibly handsome in his tuxedo. The sight of him filled Jackie with such a feeling of calm, of so much relief and love, that she finally figured out what it was Mr. Forman had been trying to tell her before. This may not have been the wedding of her dreams, but it shouldn’t matter because mishaps or not she would still be marrying the man of her dreams. _Steven_.

“Steven.”

Michael came barreling out of the elevator, nearly pushing Jackie out of the way on his route out. “Freedom!” he shouted running off and disappearing down the hallway.

Rolling her eyes, Jackie looked back at Steven finding that his eyes were focused only on her.

“Wow,” he said in complete and utter awe. “You look so…”

Jackie didn’t let him finish. She couldn’t wait any longer. Throwing herself out of the elevator Jackie threw her arms around Steven as her lips crashed into his creating a sensually powerful kiss.

“Red, honey, are you okay?” Kitty asked, hurrying over to Red who had yet to exit the small chamber. She wrapped one arm around his back while her other hand went over his heart as if trying to check its steadiness.

“I’m sure my blood pressures a little higher than it was this morning, but I’m fine,” he assured covering her hand with his own and giving it a squeeze.

Kitty shook her head. “Well you know, getting stuck in an elevator is what you get for sneaking off to check a football score instead of helping with the wedding,” her chiding didn’t last long though, a soft smile breaking onto her lips. “But I’m glad you’re safe now.”

Red and Kitty were about to step out of the elevator when they caught sight of the bride and her groom wrapped up in each other’s arms, engaged in a what looked like a very passionate lip lock.

“Oh, oh dear,” Kitty became nervous at the view of a wedding tradition being broken.

“Let ‘em. They’ll be fine,” he assured, waving at the couple before stepping back with his wife into the elevator. “Besides I never got a chance to check that score.”

Red reached over to press the buttons on the panel and Kitty pulled away, looking at him like he’d lost his mind.

“Red Forman, what are you thinking? We can’t use the same elevator you, Jackie, and Michael just spent three hours in,” she couldn’t understand how her husband could possibly think this was a good idea. “Maintenance left before they could check it, what if it stops working and the two of us get stuck in here?”

He shrugged not looking very worried. “Then we’ll finally get a break from all these dumbasses. And I’ve got a pretty good idea on how we can pass the time.”

Kitty was confused until she recognized the mischievous smirk on her husband’s face and she giggled as the elevator doors closed shut.

Finally, as the need to breath became stronger, the bride and groom broke contact with each other’s lips but not much else. Jackie kept her arms around his neck while his remained around her slim waist. They stared into one another’s eyes, smiles creeping onto their breathless faces.

“Wow,” breathed Steven.

Jackie laughed, “I know.”

Not even an insane amount of good luck could create a kiss like that.

“Hey, you okay with this?” he asked and when she frowned he went on. “Thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride ‘fore the wedding and all.”

“Oh Steven,” Jackie smiled and shook her head. “Don’t you know, there’s no such thing as bad luck. There’s only such a thing as being a dumbass.”

It was Steven’s turn to frown. “Man, how long were you in there with Red?”

Her smile grew, and she tightened her grip on him. “Long enough to make me realize I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Ditto, doll, ditto,” he said before capturing her lips in another loving kiss.

Kissing her future husband, Jackie realized bad luck, good luck, it really didn’t get better than this.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little bit of both? Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> That’s all for this story, but don’t worry I’ve got more fics in the works. Back to work on If You Ever Did Believe and I’ve got a few summer oneshots in the works, wanna share at least one before the season is over.
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!
> 
> Next chapter will be up next week, if not maybe sooner, gotta check the rules of the project first! :D
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!


End file.
